The present invention relates to a connector which is fitted for example to a container for containing a liquid such as semiconductor high purity chemicals or general chemicals.
Heretofore, a connector is fitted to an opening of a container which contains a liquid such as semiconductor high purity chemicals or general chemicals, and a hose for guiding and discharging liquid to the outside is connected by means of this connector.
As this type of connector, there is known a device having a connectable plug and socket which are fitted to each other by one touch.
However, this one touch type connector has a precision construction, and uses synthetic resin having excellent chemical resistance, resulting in high cost. Hence it is desirable to remove this from the container after use for reuse.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 9, this is divided into a bracket section 3 which is threadedly fitted to a female thread formed in an opening 2 of a container 1, and a plug section 5 which is threadedly secured to a threaded aperture 4 formed in the center of the bracket section 3, so that the plug section 5 of precision construction can be detached from the bracket section 3 for reuse.
However, with this construction where the plug section 5 is simply threadedly fitted to the threaded aperture 4 of the bracket section 3 in this manner, there is the possibility of the plug section 5 becoming loose, so that the liquid inside the container 1 can leak from the loosened part.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector where there is no possibility of the plug section attached to the bracket section becoming loose so that liquid leaks out.
The connector of the present invention has; a bracket section formed with a threaded aperture, a plug section threaded into the threaded aperture of the bracket section, a socket connected to the bracket section for communicating associated passages, and a locking member removably fitted between the bracket section and the plug section for preventing rotation of the plug section with respect to the bracket section with the plug section threaded into the threaded aperture.
Then, according to the above mentioned invention, in a construction where, so that the high cost plug section can be reused, the plug section connected to the socket is attached or removed by being screwed into the threaded aperture of the bracket section, since the locking member for preventing rotation with respect to the bracket section with the plug section screwed into the threaded aperture is removably fitted, then by fitting the locking member with the plug section screwed into the threaded aperture of the bracket section, the plug section no longer rotates and loosens. As a result the undesirable situation where liquid leaks from a loosened part of the bracket section can be reliably prevented.